Wendy Corduroy
On-Screen Appearance Buy a ticket, people! Wendy barges in from a door, blasting an air-horn. She then says the above line. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Nacho Trap Wendy will set up a trap whether she stands. The trap consists of a bowl of nachos on a stand. If an opponent attempts to eat said nachos, they will be trapped in a net. For a maximum of 5 seconds before they break, Wendy will have the opportunity the chop down the net herself, but still keeping them trapped. The opponent in the net can then be used as an item of sorts. Throwing it will break the net, but give the opponent relatively high damage. Same can be said for throwing it at an opponent. And yes, you can throw an opponent out the stage, K.O-ing them instantly, but it proves difficulty because the net only stays for 3 seconds and you are only allowed to place the trap in center of the stage. Side Special - Spread the word, pig! Wendy suddenly summons Waddles. She ducks down, starts painting on Waddles with the picture of a random opponent and says the above line. Waddles will then stroll forward. Waddles is invincible, and when he strolls past an opponent that isn't the pictured opponent, the opponent he strolled across will then gain 2x damage, but it will only work on the pictured opponent. This applies to Wendy as well. The painting state takes 1.5 seconds, and you can cancel the move when you attack her in this state. Up Special - Flying Eye Bat Wendy hops onto a flying eye bat from the Weirdmageddon. In this state, Wendy is able to fly whether she wants, at least for 7 seconds. Pressing B in this state will activate the eye bat's powers, turning it's target into stone. You can break from the stone by spamming B quickly. Down Special - Lifeguard Tower A lifeguard tower appears and Wendy get's on it. In this state, Wendy is immobile. Her only attack is pressing B which throws a water balloon and A which makes her blow her whistle, stunning any near opponents. The tower can be attack, and after 3 strong attacks, your out. Final Smash - I'm a flipping Corduroy! Wendy will state that, she is, in fact, a flipping corduroy. After doing so, she will take a random opponent and grab them, using them as a shield. (This final smash is a re-creation of the scene from Weirdmageddon part 1. This will be edited to follow it soon.) KOSFX KOSFX1: *groan* KOSFX2: *scream* Star KOSFX: *sobs* Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: "I make the rules sucker!" Sd: *does a cute little dance* Dn: *takes phone out as a message tone is heard* "Delete." *deletes message* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Boosh!" Victory 2: *rolls her eyes and looks at the losers* Victory 3: *smiles at the camera* Lose/Clap: *sits down, looking annoyed* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Cipher Wheel Victory Music Gravity Falls theme Kirby Hat Kirby gains her hat. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Palette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Teenager Category:Female Category:Gravity Falls Category:Disney Category:Disney XD Category:Lazy Category:Axe Wielder Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:Redheads Category:Slacker Category:Sexy Characters Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl D Kess Category:Fanboyed